Invisible
by Fuji S
Summary: Every wonder what is really behind Asabi and Rika. Ever wonder why they seem to smile so much to each other?


**Disclaimer:** Kare Kano does not belong to me they belong to their original character. 

**Authors Note:** I am sorry for anything that might seem OOC let alone have bad grammar or spelling I've tried honestly I did but I can't seem to get things going for me in this story. 

**Title:** Invisible

**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki

A shutter light fluttered through the art room. Only two individuals were inside, one was Rika Sena and the other was Hideaki Asaba. They were doing what they normally did; it was actually pretty much a ritual for them to get together once a week in the art class room. Asaba sometimes thought Rika was the only girl that truly understood him. She was quiet demure and nice.  
  
Sometimes her naivety in life drew Asaba like a moth to a flame. Yet, they understood each other, and Rika always smiled, lifting up the poor deranges man's life. Oh, don't misunderstand. Rika and Asaba are just friends. Yet, they were pieces to each other's life that somehow manage to gather together, interconnecting like a puzzle piece to a bigger picture.  
  
Arima and Yukino couldn't understand how Asaba had gotten into this school. It wasn't because he was a pretty boy that he charmed his way to get here by Arima's side. Rika knew however, she knew the moment she walked past the art room. She never questioned him on what he drew and he never told her, let alone asks her about her personal life. That was fine with the both of them. They are friends, joint at the heart and they understood each other without the necessity of conversation.  
  
One day Asaba requested Rika to sit as a model for him. It then became regular for Asaba to request once a week for Rika to then come. Then later on it became a habit for both of them to meet regularly. Asaba sitting on his chair with a paintbrush and some jars that were marked unable with odd watery substance, this was the reason why he was here. He was always good with his hands. He could create things, draw, and even create props for acting sets. This was his gift and this is what the high school had procured when they had accepted him. Asaba had talent, and Rika knew.  
  
Rika also had talent; hers was in the setting of the home. She could bake, clean, sew, and even design things that even Martha Stewart would be jealous. When Asaba was young he always was handsome and cute. Girls flocked to him, however there was one thing about him that never filled up. That was the loneliness in his heart. That was until he met Arima. Arima was different he was nice, he was talented, and he had the makings of a doctor.  
  
And yet the young boy also had a dark side to him. When Asaba and Arima became friends Arima couldn't hide from Asaba for he was observant, he was wise, and in turn he love Arima like a brother. For Arima was true to him, he couldn't lie to him, and in turn Arima really saw Asaba for what he was…a lonely boy.  
  
Then when they were in high school a circle started to form around them both, Yukino came into Arima's life. This then drew in Kano, Tsukino, Aya, Toonami, Sakura, Maho, and, of course, Rika. Thing were different, Asaba didn't feel alone anymore, however there was one thing he craved for and that was to be understood. He later found that in Rika and she in turn found a person to be with her, to give her the strength and the solitude for she was always busy.  
  
Rika was busy sewing, Asaba was painting. And when the bell toll, Asaba put away his supplies declaring that the item was done. Rika, of course, set her tools down and walked over. A blank canvas stood in front of her, but she smiled like usual claiming it was the most beautiful artwork she ever seen.  
  
And in a way it was, for what Rika saw was something that no one could see. What she saw was ingenious, for it held water on it and even though it faded everyone wasn't really alone. She bid Asaba good day and left, however if people look closely they would have notice Asaba holding up a black light shining it on the canvas. A mural of Rika sewing was seen, no one could understand that Asaba did do work, but it was all invisible thanks to the invisible paint he bought. No one understood that it took a pure genius to paint with invisible paint, without a black light to help, for one slip up and the image would be ruined. But for Asaba all he saw in the picture was Rika someone that understood him. 

Status: Complete


End file.
